1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novelty drinking container, and more particularly to a drinking container adapted to display pictorial ornamentation and have related sound playback capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of liquid containers, cups, mugs, glasses, steins, chalices, etc. are known in the art. Such containers are often decorated or otherwise configured to resemble or portray action events such as sporting events or other entertainment happenings such as concerts, symposiums, conferences, and so forth. However, to Applicant's knowledge, no such containers have heretofore included the capability of playing back pre-recorded audio sound directly related to the container ornamentation.